The Enemy of My Enemy
by Darkknight55
Summary: Now that Negan has made himself known, Rick and his group do their best to fight back, however The Saviors prove to be more dangerous than they thought. They soon find themselves having to cooperate with a man long thought dead: Phillip Blake. AU where The Governor didn't attack the prison.
A/N: Well, here is my New Story. This chapter is just going to set up the important details of this new timeline.

As mentioned in the Author's Note in Negan vs The Governor, this story takes place in a universe where The Governor didn't attack the prison with the group he joined in Season 4. He did discover it was nearby, however he realized that he didn't want to become that man he was in Season 3, instead opting to become a mix of whom he was and who he is now: a man who leads his group fairly, but will slaughter anyone who comes in his way. Later that day he confesses to his deeds as The Governor, as well as to the murders of Martinez and Pete, and says that if the wish he will leave and never return. Surprisingly, the group accepts him, saying that Martinez and Pete were never effective leaders, however they do become more wary of him. His relationship with The Chambler Family does take a hit, however he eventually proves to him that he has changed.

Fearing that their location isn't safe, The Governor decides to migrate the group elsewhere more defendable. Mitch, having been in the military, mentions having heard a rumor of a secret government base built to hold the government in case something like a zombie apocalypse happened. Believing that it would get him as far away as possible from his past, The Governor agrees and his group makes the journey.

After a month or two, they reach Washington DC, only to find it in shambles. However, they eventually encounter The Hilltop and join the group. When Negan shows his face, The Governor, realizing that Gregory could never handle The Saviors, decides to split off from him and form his own resistance against Negan. He manages to rally together a quarter of The Hilltop, as well as the members of his old group, and they set up base in a small neighborhood a few miles south of Alexandria. They did briefly encounter a small group of Wolves, but they were quickly dealt with. The Governor has lead his army on multiple strikes against The Saviors, destroying bases but not being able to cripple them without risking the entire group.

Now for Rick and the gang.

Shortly after the Flu epidemic, Rick and the Prison survivors continue to search for other survivors, hoping to expand their community. They came across Terminus, and tried to open a trade agreement between the two groups. However, they find out their secret too late and Rick, Beth, Tyreese, Glenn, Maggie, and Sasha are captured for food. Fortunately, their group manages to break them out, but by doing so have brought themselves into war with the cannibals.

After many battles and deaths on both sides, the Terminus group makes one last attack on the prison. In the battle, Bob, Hershel, Beth, and all of the remaining Woodbury residents are killed. The Terminus group is completely decimated, but the prison is flooded by walkers. Realizing that they cannot defend the prison from the oncoming herd, Rick and his group departs.

They eventually come across Eugene, Rosita, and Abraham and agree to join their mission. After some time, they come across Gabriel, who despite being wary of them joins them on their journey. Since Beth died at the prison, the hospital arc never happened, although they do meet Noah as he escapes from it.

After Tyrese is bitten at Shirewit Estates and passes away, and the group runs dangerously low on supplies, Eugene admits to lying about being a scientist. Rick holds back Abraham from hurting him, at which point Aaron comes in and explains his offer. The group decides to check it out and the events from then on are the same as canon.

The story picks off sometime after Last Day on Earth. The same person killed in Caught by His Toe will be the same for this story, as that is who I feel got killed. Chapter 2 will be up soon


End file.
